1. Field of the Invention
The technical scope of the invention is that of ammunition able to destroy targets heavily protected by a wall, for example of concrete.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known, namely by U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,072 to define a piece of ammunition incorporating a perforating body whose inertia ensures its passage through thick protective walls. This ammunition encloses an explosive or incendiary charge that is ignited during perforation or after perforation of the wall.
The perforating body of this ammunition incorporates a solid insert embedded in the material forming the body.
This insert is made of a dense and mechanically strong alloy, chosen, for example among the refractory materials and their alloys (tungsten, tantalum, uranium).
The material forming the body is constituted by steel cast around an insert.
This ammunition has the drawback of being complicated to manufacture. It is firstly tricky and costly to produce a large diameter (over 90 mm), dense core which has high mechanical properties (density of over 13, limit of elasticity of over 1000 Mega Pascals) in a reproducible manner. Indeed, these materials are implemented in powder form using compression techniques.
Secondly, it is costly to cast a steel body around such a core, whose mechanical characteristics risk being deteriorated by the casting operation.
In fact, the material of the insert described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,072 fulfils only a ballast function and does not have any true perforating capacity.